


Of Recovery and Rest

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Steel and Herbs in the Study (Kayden & Faramir) [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little bit of angst, Also some fluff, F/M, Minor Injuries, Possible Slow burn, Serious Injuries, the chapters are likely to be short, these two are soft and squishy with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: Kayden finds Faramir in the House of Healing and promptly takes care of him.





	Of Recovery and Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble requested from an rp partner (the magnificent and amazing sorrowssinger) of which I decided to turn into a multichapter fic of unknown length.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated as always :)

It was unnerving for Kayden, to see blood staining Faramir’s arm and part of his back. She didn’t even think as she rushed through the crowd of injured Rangers to him, not caring that she looked frightened. “What happened? Where are you injured?” she asked quickly while reaching for a bowl of clean water, a cloth, herbs, and bandages.

“It was orc, as usual,” Faramir said, before grimacing in pain and from Kayden’s look on her face, “On of my men was on the ground. I went to defend while he got himself up, and an orc managed to flank me. It’s mainly my upper arm, and part of my back that is bleeding.” Touching her hand gently, he added softly, “I will Kayden.”

A shaky laugh escaped Kayden while she went to work removing part of his uniform so she could see the wound, “I will believe that when you are no longer. I have had to many friends say that and prove otherwise,” she said quietly. Stifling a gasp at the ragged wound, Kayden began to clean it, mindful of Faramir’s reactions to areas of the wound. When the blood was cleaned to a manageable level, she placed a second cloth of the wound and ground a few of the herbs together in a paste. Wiping away the blood, Kayden smeared the herbs into the wound and winced when Faramir gasped, “They will help stop the bleeding and ease the pain a bit.”

“I trust you more than most when it comes to herbs,” Faramir commented, only barely aware that he had ended up grabbing her leg from the pain. Moving his hand, he was surprised when Kayden caught it and placed it back on her thigh.

“Don’t worry. The pain doesn’t bother me, and it will be better than having you tense your shoulder while I stich part of this closed and bandage it,” she said, giving him a small, tight smile before wiping away the mostly dried blood from his arm. Threading the needle, Kayden made small stitches down the wound and then spread the rest of the pasts on the outside of it. Bandaging his arm and shoulder, Kayden sighed and washed her hands. Partially aware of how hard she scrubbed in order to get the blood off, and closed her eyes to fight off both her fear, and her memories.

“Kayden,” Faramir said softly, smiling when she looked at him, “I promise you, I will be alright.”

Kayden gave a tired smile and kissed part of his shoulder gently, “I hope so. I would rather not loose you. Not if I have the chance to help you.”

"I would not be surprised if you have more knowledge of herbs than most of the healers here," Faramir told her, using his uninjured arm to brush her hair out of her face. "I know I will rest easier knowing you were the one who treated me."

Kayden huffed a laugh and couldn't help smiling from the compliment. "Hopefully all of that knowledge that I have written over the years will make help this to heal without complications," she commented, gently running one hand over the bandages. "Were there an orcs left after the attack?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question before frowning, Faramir shook his head, "I don't think I like the thought running through your head. My men and I are alive, most with few injures. From what I could tell, the orcs were either dead or fleeing. There is no need to go after them Kayden." Seeing her own frown, Faramir was vaguely pleased to know that his guess was right. He was mostly concerned by her want to suddenly kill the orcs that had hurt them.

Growling, Kayden looked over the men before looking back at Faramir. He radiated calm, even at a such a time, and sighed, "I would at least prefer to be there with you when you return to Ithilien," seeing the look on his face, she quickly added, "One more pair of hands can't hurt."

Nodding, Faramir stood up and grimaced at his arm, "I'm almost certain you would join us even if I told you not to, so of course you may join us." Offering his hand to her, he smiled and asked, "Would you mind walking me to my room? Another open bed in this house for those who need it more would be helpful as well."

Taking his hand gingerly, Kayden stood and nodded, "Of course my lord," she said with a slight teasing grin.


End file.
